


Two Out Of Three (Still Hurts)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [74]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, Ouch, Pain, Post-Avengers (2012), Sad, Sad Ending, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Unspecified Setting, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is standing in front of the mirror, staring at his pale face and drawn features. The suit at least, is immaculate.





	Two Out Of Three (Still Hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to **ethar_writes** for giving this a read for me and assuring me it makes sense and was all good to post :D ♥

Tony is standing in front of the mirror, staring at his pale face and drawn features. The suit at least, is immaculate.

"You look good."

Tony could recognise the voice anywhere and when pale, slender hands slide over his shoulders, smoothing out the suit, Tony's eyes fall closed. He feels fingers fiddle with his tie before a kiss is brushed to his temple. Tony leans into it, chasing the touch. But, it’s pulled away too soon.

"Loki," he whispers, opening his eyes and turning. The mage is standing beside him wearing an all black suit. He looks beautiful, he looks _perfect_ and Tony hasn't seen him for half a year.

He reaches out to touch him but Loki steps back, a rueful smile catching at his mouth. "None of that, Anthony."

"But-"

"We've had this discussion."

Tony grits his teeth, angry and heartbroken; that pain has never gone away. "It's a shit discussion. Loki, come on, _please_ -"

Loki shakes his head. "You need a mortal love, a mortal life. I cannot give you this. I can only give you pain."

"You'd give me more than that," Tony moves and manages to grab Loki's wrist before the other man can leave. "I'd give _you_ more than that."

But Loki just shakes his head, a sad smile on his lips. "Oh, Anthony. We both know that is a lie."

Tony tries to protest, but Loki bends down and steals the words. He presses a tender, chaste kiss against Tony's lips. Tony wraps his arms around Loki's neck, clinging to the mage and never wanting to let go.

-But there is a knock on the door and he has to pull back.

Guilt briefly appears at the reminder of everything outside this room, but Tony can’t summon enough energy to care or step back. He holds Loki's eyes and whispers, "Tell me to stop it and I will."

It’s more a plea than a request, but Loki shakes his head. "She will be good for you."

Tony's face falls and he buries it in Loki's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover. 

"I can't do this," he whispers, his heart aching.

"You can and you will," Loki answers. A feather light kiss is pressed to the top of Tony's head. "You will be happy, Anthony, but you must let me go."

Tony clings tighter, but it’s like holding onto air, and Loki's magic allows the demi-god to fade away as if he'd never been there.

Tony closes his eyes and grits his teeth. The knock on the door sounds again. 

“Tony?” Rhodey calls. “Tony, we’re ready.”

 _I’m not_ , Tony thinks.

 _You are_ , Loki’s voice echoes in his head. _She can do what I cannot._

Stay with you, marry you, _live_ and _**die**_ with you; a mortal woman, for a mortal man.

But how can he marry her when he loves someone else? How can he marry her when the moment he says ‘ _I do_ ’ Loki will leave and never come back?

Tony lets out a chuckle that is more of a sob and covers his face with his hands. He feels long arms wrap around him in an invisible hug.

“Please, Loki,” he tries one more time.

There is a moment of silence before a soft, sad kiss is brushed against his cheek, “I am sorry, Anthony.”

It’s all Tony needs to hear to know that the mage won't change his mind.

It’s on the day of Tony Stark’s wedding that his wounded and ever-loving heart finally gives up and shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that, I wrote angst.
> 
> Whoops? XD


End file.
